Luke's World
by Kairi162
Summary: Luke's lets his mind wonder while his laying in his bed when Asch comes in through Luke's window to hide from Oracle Knights... Frist One-Shot... AschxLuke so if you don't like it... don't read it!


**Me: hellos, this is my first one-shot! *Claps* This is AschxLuke so if you don't like don't read it (sorry for any bad grammar.... if any)**

**Luke: Why am I here…?**

**Me: Because you need to do the Disclaimer! You can't expect me to do it, can you?**

**Luke: Yes I can…**

**Me: I'm the one who took the time to write this and beside you have no say in this! I control the key bored~ 3**

**Luke: Okay then… touchy Riku DOSE not own Tales of the Abyss in anyway… but she dose have her own copy of the game.**

* * *

Luke's World~

Luke laid in his bed as the moon shined through his window, he could feel a small breeze enter his room, though didn't bother to close it. He liked to feel the light summer wind blow into his bed room, it made him feel clam… Luke let out a sigh as he rolled over to look out his window… his mind was being tormented by one thought.

The thought that has been in his mind every since found he no more then a replica. He shouldn't be here… Asch should. But if Asch came back, where would he go? Luke was scared but, if Asch did come back… he would leave. He didn't want to thrown away like trash, to be unneeded… no one to love him… His thoughts were interpreted when he heard his window close. Next thing Luke knew someone came up from behind and garbed him, before he has a chance to yell for help, a hand covers his mouth.

"Shut up Dreck…" The stranger whispered into his ear, but it wasn't a stranger… Luke knew this voice it was… Asch! Luke sat there quietly as he heard the sound a clanging metal outside his window. As the clanging faded away Asch took his hand off of Luke's mouth. Luke slowly turned around to see Asch sighing while sitting on the bed.

"What's going on?" Luke tilted his head. Asch turned his head to face his' replica's face.

"Tch, that's what I would like to know." Asch stood up and walked over the window. "The Oracle Knights came out of where no where and demanding that I come with them." He look outside the window to see if everything was clear, but he saw a knight farther down.

"Maybe…" Luke said, pondering out loud.

"What?" Asch turned to face Luke once again.

"They where sent by Master Van…" Luke blinked as he could see Asch was about to yell at him about the 'Mater' Van thing when they both heard clinging outside. Asch just mumbled under his breath as Luke got up from his bed. "Why are you mad at me this time?' Just the way Luke said that got on Asch's last nerves.

"YOU ARE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU PISSES ME OFF!" Asch snapped. They heard men talking outside. "Shit…" Asch grabbed Luke and pushed him back on the bed, then jumped on the bed right beside Luke. They both laid there in the dark room as they heard the men getting louder. Luke's heart was thumping so much he thought everyone could hear it. But, as fast as they came, they left. Luke was about to get up when he felt Asch climb on top of him. Next thing he knew Asch was straddling him.

"A-asch?" Luke stuttered as Asch leaned in and kissed him on the neck "what are you doing?"

"Pay back… you pissed me off. So this only makes scents." Asch grinned biting on Luke's ear. "By the way… I'm not coming back…."

"What?" Luke was able to push Asch up to look at him.

"You're my Replica… I know what you think about" A piece of Asch's hair fell down from his shoulder and landed beside Luke's head. "This is where you belong… not me. I gave up this life a long time ago. Besides, you will always have someone who loves you." Luke blinked. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Asch rested his forehead on Luke's. Their emerald eyes met. "I will always love you, Luke." Asch lightly kissed Luke's lips.

"B-but." Luke bushed as turned his head sideways.

"Aw, come on. It's not like the whole world is watching us." Asch frowned. Luke looked back at Asch in the corners of his eyes.

"But… my world is, because it's right here." Luke bushed even more. Asch was just taken back by the comment. Then he just smiled and got off Luke.

"Fine then… I'll wait for a better time." Asch got off the bed and walked towards the window. It looks like everything is clear now… I'll be going now." Asch opened up the window. As he was about to climb out when, he felt a tug on his arm.

"You'll come back for me… right?"

"Only for you… and" Asch leaned in and kissed Luke on the cheek. "If you leave the window opened for me." Luke nodded as he let go of Asch's arm. Just like the Knights… Asch was gone. Luke went back too bed. The moonlight came through the opened window, along with the small breeze. As Luke drifted off to sleep, he wondered when his world would come through his window again.

~The End~

* * *

**Me: Well what do you guys think? Is it bad?**

**Luke: I think you did fine…**

**Me: Well I want to hear from the readers! So…**

**Luke: Please review**


End file.
